


Where Have The Good Times Gone?

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nicknames, Self-Doubt, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Cavendish takes some time to relieve himself of stress caused by failing and at the same time, Dakota's negligence in his job.However, what he isn't aware of is that Dakota is suffering worse and desperately needed his comfort...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Cavendish/Dakota sadfic. I kinda see those two having a father-son relationship. Balthazar is just snappy and all thanks to age while Vinnie is just acting his age as a young adult... 
> 
> It's not canon! Just based off a headcanon I formulated some time ago. But if you enjoy some pistachio protector fluff, this is recommended :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

After their latest 'protecting the pistachio' gig, all that Cavendish could do at the moment was facepalm and keep his hand on his face while trying to maintain his cool, only for his rising stress caused by earlier to interfere.

 

"You good-for-nothing fool…" He muttered a self-insult just audible for his ears. "How is it that one simple task go so wrong?" Nobody can exactly answer that, Cavendish knew this.

 

It is strange… even he couldn't put a finger to what has caused what to happen. It just happened out of the blue earlier that day while he and his colleague slash partner-in-crime, Dakota, are out re-delivering their pistachios to the abandoned warehouse on B street, the mission didn't end very well thanks to Dakota being distracted by the thoughts over what to have for lunch.

 

As a result, their truck full of pistachios strangely ended up rolling off, attracted to a magnetic tow-away vehicle and it went away… only to catch fire from a street-food vendor's blowtorch and explode; Its contents splattering the streets and people ended up with 'free snacks' on their hands.

 

Of course, being the 'responsible gentleman' and the one in charge of this mission, Cavendish chose to carry the burden upon his shoulders; Resulting in him suffering the most stress and it is without a doubt, increasing his blood pressure and making him snap at anyone who approaches him.

 

But there is nothing he can do about it… He's the older man with a 'man child' to look after and he recalled literally signing a contract to take the consequence of whatever wrong happens to their missions.

 

Signature written in bold, fountain pen ink, one of the many Cavendish family stationery.

 

_Thank heavens that Stress-Relief being legal in home offices are a thing._

 

Cavendish inhaled deeply and reverted to soft meditation to relieve his internal anger. Part of that was at himself, but the other half, and a quarter of the anger was at no one other than his working partner.

 

"Why can't he just take the job seriously?" Cavendish murmured grumpily as he focused on breathing. "If he just laid his peanut-sized brain off of food for a moment none of this would have to happen!" He shook his head and sighed, anger lessening and replaced with nostalgia when his eyes set on a framed photograph on his desk. He gingerly picked it up and adjusted his glasses before gazing at the sealed piece of memory.

 

It was a faded, yellowing photo of a younger, darker-haired Cavendish with a round, bespectacled, curly-haired child on his lap. While the man in the picture was smiling in genuine happiness, the kid looked shy and half of his face was buried into the adult's dark green clothing.

 

"Oh Dakota, how young you are back then when I first brought you home," Cavendish reminisced with a soft smile, his finger slid against the bronze framing. "You were pretty big and round for a ten-year old boy. But yet you are able to still sit on my lap and let me carry you on my shoulders when days are sunny," His eyes widened as he realised something.

 

He and Dakota used to be very close and now? … _Where have the good times gone?_

 

A wave of regret washed over Cavendish as he closed his eyes, hand clutching his chest as he remembered how he's been treating Dakota lately.

 

Ever since Dakota reunited with him as a working partner after Cavendish gave him the chance to attend and graduate from college, their relationship has shrivelled down from a healthy father-sonlike bond to a bond that is shared between an old man and a rowdy young adult neighbor who constantly annoyed him.

 

And being at the entrance of the road to mid-life crisis, Cavendish would find himself snapping at or telling Dakota off for little to no major reason. The gasoline to the fire however, had to be the times where Cavendish didn't take even a moment to look back to see the sadness and guilt in Dakota's eyes whenever he's just been scolded for something he didn't or did do wrong.

 

Taking a deep breath, Cavendish made his way outside of his office to Dakota's room; A plain dark red door decorated with stripes of orange and yellow, to match the owner's signature outfit. Briefly hesitating, Cavendish raised a hand and gently knocked on the door to avoid startling the young adult at the other side.

 

Cavendish stood for a moment to await for any response.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

The gray-haired man raised a brow and tried again. Still nothing...Until a faint sound sounded breaking the brief silence. Cavendish stayed put and pressed his ear against the wood to pick up the faint noise that just caught his attention. Audible sobs can be heard and the man immediately found out where they came from.

 

Guilt tugged Cavendish's heart as his father-insticts told him to investigate and console his young man. Especially since it was partially his fault that Dakota reduced to tears. His scolding towards him earlier was pretty hard and must have reached Dakota's sensitive core.

 

_Who could blame him for letting that happen?_

 

"Dakota?" Cavendish called out in a calm tone as he knocked once more. The sobs quickly subsided and a loud thump can be heard before the clicking of the doorknob sounded. "Come in, the door's open," The voice of Dakota led him inside.

 

The young man looked like a complete wreck. Dakota just sat on the bed in his usual track pants but his jacket hung at the wooden bedframe and he was just wearing a thin, white shirt. His curly hair was frizzed and uncombed while his eyes looked visibly stressed and moist as if he had been crying.

 

For some reason, the bookshelf above Dakota's bed looked out of place and books scattered around his pillows; The sight already shows what happened before and this made Cavendish chuckle a bit.

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did I accurately predict that you just bumped your head on the top shelf?"

 

"Yeah.. Twice in one day sheesh,"

 

Dakota rubbed the sore spot of his head awkwardly before rearranging the books and shelf above him. Cavendish rolled his eyes amusingly and patted the younger man's head. "Knowing how hard-headed you are, two head bumps in one day is nothing for you compared to my five face bangs on the desk every third hour. How do you handle that?"

 

"Meh, I dunno." Dakota shrugged and smiled faintly. "In my blood I guess?" He proceeded to lie down onto his pillows with a sigh, his back facing Cavendish... This time, the elder has had enough and decided to cut to the chase.

 

"You have a problem in your hands at the moment, don't you Dakota?"

 

Cavendish's words made Dakota quickly sit up and shift away from him. "No I don't! What makes you think that?" Dakota protested in defense but his eyes said otherwise and Cavendish sensed it.

 

The green-wearing man leaned over and placed a hand on Dakota's shoulder; The younger quivering briefly when touched. "No need to be so insecure… Besides, didn't we have an agreement? A pact that you agreed to tell me whatever is bothering you?"

 

Cavendish's voice grew desperate as he shifted close enough to hold Dakota in an embrace.

 

"I want to help you, seeing you sad for a long time, it hurts me here," He placed a hand on his chest for emphasis before resting his head on Dakota's shoulder, feeling like the responsible parent he was decades ago. "Please, talk to me Vinnie… Talk to Balthy, his ears are still open for forum,"

 

Being called by name by Cavendish made the Dakota lose it and he turned his head so that he can see the older face on his shoulder; Tears sliding down his cheeks can be seen through the translucent lenses of his glasses.

 

He frowned in hesitation.

 

Cavendish smiled softly and chuckled. "I am serious Vincent Marshall Dakota," He nuzzled Dakota's shoulder and made him squirm briefly. "Balthy is right here next to you. You can tell me anything," Dakota looked away and back at his 'parent' before lowering his head. "Before I tell ya, I need you to answer a question I've had for quite a while now,"

 

He raised his head so his eyes can meet Cavendish's. "I want to know, what is it that you see in me? I know you answered that to me many times as a kid but… I just needed an update, ya know, since I never asked that for almost years now,"

 

"Oh the old question," Cavendish laughed a bit and smiled sympathetically.

 

"No matter how many times you ask me that, Vinnie, my answer will never change. Neither will my opinions and thoughts regarding you.

 

But for now, I shall be a little more open since you are beyond the right age. From the day I brought you home from the alleyways, I already saw something special in you. That is the fact that you are strong enough to live on your own for a long time despite the lack of life's necessities.

 

You had something I posessed when I was your age.

 

When I saw you shivering and wet from the rain, alone and scared, I saw myself. I saw my ten-year old self when my mother and father died and I was all by myself. Straight after getting the news, I ran away from my Butler all the way to an alleyway just so I can continue being alone. Can't say why I liked the feeling though…

 

But I can say that it's because when I'm alone, I have nobody to hurt or leave me in life. Kind of saved me some extra grief to be honest. So, since then and until the day we met, I grew up loving security. I loved to work on my own.

 

Working on my own in carrying on with my father's fountain pen and stationery production. I became rich, I gained my own house. But nobody… I had _nobody_."

 

Tears brimmed Cavendish's eyes and he shut them to let them slide. Dakota was shocked for he never knew of the things Cavendish spoke of about the past beyond his usual border. "I liked being alone too back then…" Dakota confessed. "It's a good feeling honestly. Nobody to abandon you, nobody to break a promise of returning to you, nobody to betray you a-and-!"

 

Cavendish quickly hushed him before he can speak anymore poisonous words. "I know the feeling Vinnie, believe me, I know," He rubbed Dakota's back in a soothing manner. His expression grew troubled as he leaned close to his young man.

 

"While being alone may be a good thing, later in my adulthood when I became successful in gaining a beginning to start a new life, It was then when I realised that I have nobody to live life with. I lived in a mansion by myself. I had meals by myself and I slept by myself.

 

Pretty funny if I do say so myself, my place is big enough to house five to more people! I started to feel the lonely pain I should have felt years ago. I didn't like it. Couldn't sleep because of it.

 

All of that ended when I found you out on the streets on my way home from work. Did a double take because of how much your state resembled the very one I was in moments after learning of my parents' deaths. I already felt your pain. I wanted to help you so badly. So I did…"

 

Dakota smiled through his tears as he clutched his hand around Cavendish's.

 

"I never knew you taking me home had a bigger reason Balthy," He whispered. "If I recall, you often said that you adopted me because you felt that you wanted to."

 

Cavendish shrugged with a grin.

 

"Well what did I just tell you? You are beyond the right age so chronologically, it is time for me to not sugarcoat any explanation I give you when it comes to the past," He frowned and raised a brow. "But that doesn't connect to your problem did it not? What does the past have to do with now Vinnie?"

 

"Oh no! It's not related to what's bothering me Balth, I just needed an updated answer that's all." Dakota sighed and his eyes set gaze somewhere else. "Knowing this helped me, that I thank you for, but… I want to know."

 

His eyes filled with tears again.

 

"Is there something wrong with me?"

 

His next question struck Cavendish like lightning.

 

Dakota's voice sounded pleading as he continued. "Please tell me! Tell me so I can fix things between us!" He cried and his grip around Cavendish's body tightened. "I want us to be like before Balthy… I want to be perfect like before."

 

Dakota sobbed.

 

"Surely every time of you scolding me has its reasons of discipline. That's why I want to use those as lessons so I can learn to be the better man and the better somebody worth raising for decades." He tried to look serious but his tears gave that away.

 

To say that Cavendish was guilt-stricken is an understatement. It's true… He always feared that Dakota would feel himself as imperfect towards him. But that was ages ago.

 

_Where was his old side back when he was easily approachable?_

 

_Where was his more-praising side when Dakota needed him?_

 

**_Where… Where have the good times gone?_ **

 

The times when he and Dakota used to be... Used to be so close?

 

Dakota started to feel uneasy when Cavendish remained silent for a long time. "C-Cavendish?" Dakota spoke up and with a bit of hesitation, he spoke the next word that snapped Cavendish out of his silent trance.

 

"Balthy?"

 

 _Balthy_ …

 

After years since he entered adulthood, Dakota just called Cavendish using his old nickname for him. Cavendish couldn't take it anymore.

 

Here he is, about to cry in front of the younger man who often looked up to him as a role model and parent. Still did so… To the point that he sees his acts of stress and selfishness as mere lessons to be learnt into becoming a better person.

 

**_Just to satisfy him._ **

 

"How selfish of me…" Cavendish choked out as he buried his face into his hands which worried Dakota greatly. "After how I treated you, you still had the heart to see me as the old Balthy you used to know," He laughed bitterly and that laughter turned into sobs. "Vinnie... I must tell you, you did nothing wrong!"

 

He clasped the younger's hands tightly and locked gazes.

 

"If anything, it is entirely my fault and my fault alone. I became selfish, thinking of my own self! Treating you like a common worker when you are my own son!"

 

He lowered his head as tears fell, staining Dakota's bedsheets but neither man gave a care.

 

"Balthy, please don't say that about yourself, you were only treating me like how a normal man should treat his son." Dakota whimpered and went closer to the elder. "Otherwise tell me, how am I supposed to grow without the discipline? Isn't this what the adult world is all about? It's all hard I admit, but yet here I am acting childish. I've been irresponsible and negligent in my job just by thinking of my stomach."

 

Dakota smiled and bumped his forehead against Cavendish's.

 

"It takes up my guts to say this and it is somehow the wrong occasion. But seeing how badly you need it," He freed his hands from Cavendish's and clasped them on his shoulders.

 

" _Father_ , you did a beyond wonderful job in raising me! You praise me when you need to praise me, you scold me when you need to scold me! That's exactly what a mom or dad should do!

 

Don't take the burden upon yourself, you were only doing what you should do as my dad. Even if we're not related by blood, you still acted like a father should. Not many street orphans have that.

 

Yet another good reason why I am thankful for having you in my life,"

 

Cavendish opened his teary eyes halfway as he gazed into Dakota's eyes, his message and being called 'father' despite his protest clearly touched his heart.

 

"But my scolding outnumbers the praise lately Vinnie… Especially whenever we are outside protecting the city's pistachios,"

 

Dakota shook his head and tearfully grinned.

 

"So? I don't care about that! You scold and snap at me for good reasons father! It is my duty as your son to accept whatever discipline is thrown at me. After all, it is for my own good right?"

 

This made the two switch places; This time, Cavendish is in the crying spot where Dakota consoles him like he did to him the first time.

 

"You are a splendid child, Vinnie Dakota," Cavendish whispered as he slid his hand across Dakota's hair. "I have indeed raised you well. Thank you for pointing that out,"

 

He narrowed his eyes and gave a chuckle. "But may I remind you, I don't think I'd like being called 'father' or 'dad' just yet. Makes me guilty,"

 

Dakota rolled his eyes and elbowed Cavendish with a wink.

 

"Oh no problem Cavendish, I'll do anything in your request… Balthy."

 

Dakota still stuck to his word. While 'dad' and 'father' are out of the list of suitable nicknames for Cavendish, the name 'Balthy' still stuck…

 

And Cavendish gladly accepted that name for the rest of his life with his tracksuited boy.


End file.
